The Diner
by The Yellow Puppet
Summary: At the end of his journey link stops at a diner to think. he realizes that he has no idea who he is! one shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda blah blah blah…

This is my first story, it's a one-shot so we'll see how it goes. Read and Review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE DINER

Link stumbled into an almost empty diner. Exhausted from saving Hyrule, he found an empty table in a back corner, were he sat down to think.

A lot had changed since the beginning of his adventure, but mostly, _he_ had changed.

For one thing, He looked different. He was taller, and looked… older. He had long, shaggy, hair that went down to his shoulders. He had a lot more muscle, and was stronger, physically and mentally. His body was covered in scars and cuts that made him look like he had gone through a war… and he had.

Looking at himself in a mirror, he could hardly recognize himself.

He was different to. He thought differently, and even spoke differently. It was as if each word had a new meaning to him. He knew truths that only the wisest of men could see.

"Hey…son!" called a old man from across the diner.

Lost in his thoughts, it took Link a while to realize that the old man was talking to him.

"M-me?" He asked.

"Yeah!" The old man said, pulling up an extra chair to his table, "Come over here!"

Link got up and walked over to the table where there were many men who had been sharing stories and drinking.

"Where you from kid?" asked the old man.

"Nowhere really," said Link, " I travel a lot."

"Ah," the man said, "so do we."

He ordered a drink for Link, and Link drank it slowly.

The men started telling stories again and somehow someone mentioned his name.

"Link?" Link asked.

"Ay mate. Haven't you heard the story?" A younger looking man said.

Link shook his head.

"Blimey mate! Ee doesn't know!" The younger looking man exclaimed.

Looking around, Link saw surprise on the other men's faces.

"Know what?" Link asked totally confused. '_What do these guys have to do with me?' _he thought.

"Do you know the story of the hero of time?" another man asked him.

Know the story? He lived the story! But he couldn't say that. So he shook his head no.

"Blimey mate! Where you bin all these years? Tell 'em Monty!" said the younger looking man.

"It all started in a little village…" said the old man.

That turned Links thoughts to his old village. His old self. The Link whose main job was to gain respect from the others, and hope for the best. Always living one day at a time.

' _Not anymore.'_ thought Link. Now he was always think ahead, thinking things through, and examining things carefully.

In some ways he was happy to be older, and wiser. Now he was somebody, a legend, a hero.

But he also missed the old him. He missed the other villagers. He missed Saria and even Mido! He missed his simple life where all you did was play all day, never growing up. But he had grown up. He wasn't like the others.

Link remembered a story he had heard from someone a long time ago. It was about a boy saving the city he lived in, from bandits.

"But while saving what needed to be saved, the boy had lost himself." The man had said.

Link had lost himself.

The truth was he didn't know who he was anymore. Now that it was all over, what was he to do. he couldn't go back to his old life. He didn't belong there now that he was older. Were should he go? Were did he belong?

He was a hero. Why him? In a past life, did he do some act of courage that gave him the responsibility of saving Hyrule?

The other villagers would never grow up. They would stay kids forever. He had grown up. He didn't belong in that village. Where did he belong?

Link noticed the old man had come to the end of his story, and there was silence for a awhile.

"I've met a few people that knew him." One guy finally said.

"What about you boy?" the old man said to Link. " You had a lot of interest when you heard his name! Do you know the Hero of Time?"

Link thought for awhile. All eyes were on him.

"Once," Link said. " I thought I did."


End file.
